del odio al amor ay un paso o mejor dicho pelea
by VannessaMallette
Summary: sam y freddie pelean como siempre pero que pasara cuando esa pelea los yebe a el amor? seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Del odio al amor solo hay un paso o mejor dicho una pelea  
>Capitulo 1: el comienzo de algo?.<strong>  
>Están sentados sam, carly y freddie en el sillón de la sala de carly estudiando<br>porque la historia es tan aburrida!-se quejaba carly  
>de que hablas no es tan aburrida –decía freddie<br>si es cierto es la única materia en la que paso con 8-decia sam  
>eso lo dices porque en todas las materias sacas un 7 o 6 o repruebas –dijo freddie<br>cállate sope-le contesto sam  
>ay chicos yo no puedo con esto de la "retolucion portuguesa"-se quejaba carly<br>revolución francesa –dijeron sam y freddie al mismo tiempo  
>si, si como sea, voy por un licuado loco quieren uno?-pregunto la castaña<br>si el mío de fresa salvaje-respondió freddie  
>seguro! El mío… (se queda pensando)igual que el del nerd-contesto sam<br>oye!-se quejo freddie  
>Bien 3 licuados de fresa salvaje, chicos traten de no clavarse los lápices en los ojos-les decía carly<br>No lo prometo -decía sam, mientras freddie solo rodaba los ojos  
>(Carly sale del apartamento y ellos se quedan estudiando por 6 minutos hasta que sam interrumpe a freddie)<br>porque eres tan estúpido –decía sam con acento norteño  
>suficiente! –grita freddie muy molesto-¡!PORQUE TE LA PASAS MOLESTANDOME TODO EL TIEMPO!-decia el castaño levantándose de el sillón- QUE RAYOS TE EH HECHO YO PARA QUE ME TRATES TAN MAL ACASO, ACASO DISFRUTAS EL ACERME SENTIR MICERALBLE<br>sam se para del sillón y empieza a gritar también enojada -y,..Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ME GUSTA HACERTE SENTIRTE MISERABLE! , QUIZA ES UNA FORMA DE EXPRESAR MIS SENTIENTOS PORQUE EN VERDAD ME CUESTA EXPRESAR LO QUE EN VERDAD SIENTO HACIA TI TAL VEZ TU ME…! -se queda callada  
>¡TAL VEZ YO QUE?-grita freddie<br>¡tal vez tu me gustas! –contesto sam gritando  
>A pues …-dijo freddie pero se tomo un momento en cilencio para después responder-pensando tal vez tu me gustas también!-respondió gritando<br>¿Enserió?-dijo sam confundida  
>¡tal vez tu me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me había dado cuenta porque te odio sobre manera! –respondió gritando<br>¿estás diciendo que te gusto o no?-dijo sam un tanto confundida  
>Yo ¿te gusto no!-dijo freddie<br>yo estoy diciendo que me gustas-responde sam  
>yo también estoy diciendo que me gustas -dijo s gritando enojado)<br>perfecto-dijo sam gritando enojada  
>perfecto-responde freddie aun gritando<br>¿entonces porque no somos pareja?-dice sam enojada  
>¿ si porque no,Novio y novia? –contesta freddie gritando-con una condición-dijo freddie bajando un poco la voz<br>con una condición! (dice gritando enojado)  
>¿ cual?-pregunto sam confundida y gritando<br>¡que yo sea el novio!- Responde freddie desconcertado por lo que dijo,hace una larga pausa como de 35 segundos- y…y una cosa mas!- dijo el castaño enojado  
>¿que cosa!-dijo sam en el mismo tono<br>¡esto! –dijo freddie gritando mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besa durante 15 segundos, en eso llega carly y los observa con los muy sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos.  
>¿chicos que sucede aquí?-pregunta carly un poco confundida pero con con una sonrisa y en tono dulce.<br>. somos novios! –contesta sam con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a freddie  
>¡Demonios! ¡Acaso es el fin del mundo o que! No quiero morir tan joven y sin haber amado!-dice la castaña mientras sonríe-¿ como paso esto? Ustedes son novios y yo tengo 3 licuados de fresa salvaje y un 9 en historia? Les dije que no me tardaba nada cuando me fui y regreso y ya van rumbo al altar!<br>bueno todo comenzó cuando te fuiste, empezamos a pelear y terminamos siendo novios y besándonos –decia freddie sonriendo  
>cielos eso suena lógico ¿creo? –contesta un tanto confundida- Como sea me alegro por ustedes ya no tendré que evitar el funeral de ustedes dos pero…-dice carly muy sonriente- cuéntenme los detalles, novios eh?<br>Le cuentan todos los detalles a carly mientras beben su licuado de fresa salvaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**me da gusto k les aya gustado como hice el capitulo basado en drake y josh eske me gusto la polemica y pues lo pudse en version seddie pero ya ustedes kieren leer asi k aki esta**

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor ay un solo paso o mejor dicho una pelea<br>Capitulo 2 : ¡una cita romántica! O no?  
><strong>Anteriormente:  
>bueno todo comenzó cuando te fuiste, empezamos a pelear y terminamos siendo novios y besándonos –decia freddie sonriendo<br>cielos eso suena lógico ¿creo? –contesta un tanto confundida- Como sea me alegro por ustedes ya no tendré que evitar el funeral de ustedes dos pero…-dice carly muy sonriente- cuéntenme los detalles, novios eh?  
>Le cuentan todos los detalles a carly mientras beben su licuado de fresa salvaje.<p>

Esperen, esperen… entonces se hicieron novios por una pelea?- decía carly sorprendida por lo ya ocurrido.  
>Ajam-dijo sam comiendo un jamón que le robo a Freddie porque el de Carly ya se lo había comido todo.<br>Eso es extraño la mayoría de los novios se hacen novios por coqueteos, miraditas y palabras dulces-dijo carly con voz un tanto divertida recordando eso sobre los novios.  
>Bueno como sea, sam quieres ir a una cita conmigo a ver una película al cine mañana?-pregunto freddie<br>Claro, cual película?- pregunto sam  
>Mm no se que tal una de romance?-dijo freddie en tono romantico<br>Aj… odio esas películas cuando carly y yo vamos a ver ese tipo de películas siempre las parejas se están besuqueando en medio de la película y carly siempre termina llorando en el final-dijo sam gruñendo  
>¡ES INEVITABLE DE ACUERDO!- grito carly molesta por lo que dijo sam de ella en el final de las películas<br>Si pero ahora estaras conmigo y no con la llorona de carly, quizá tu y yo nos podamos besuquear también?-dijo freddie en tono pícaro levantando las cejas mirando a sam  
>¿Me llamaste llorona? ¡YO NO SOY UNA LLORONA!, solo soy un poquito sentimental-dijo carly enojada<br>Enserió carly poquito?-dijo sam y carly solo se limito a rodar los ojos  
>Bueno y que opinas de la oferta?-dijo freddie sonriente<br>Esta bien la oferta es muy tentadora-dijo sam .

Al dia siguiente entrando al cine  
>Quero las palomitas tamaño familiar, una soda extra grande , caramelos, gomitas de osos panda ,unas palomitas de las mas pequeñas y una soda mediana-le dijo freddie a la encargada de vender los dulces<br>Wohou –dijo la chica que despachaba a freddie  
>Entrando a la sala freddie y sam fueron que ya no había asientos así que a sam se le ocurrió quitar a unos nerds que miraban la película<br>Hey! ¡Ustedes par de nerds quiten su anémico y apestoso trasero de los lugares o sentirán un golpe tan fuerte que cuando despierten tendrán un trasero reconstruido con fierro porque yo se los abre destruido¡-les grito sam a lo que los nerds salieron corriendo del lugar aventando todo lo que tenían de golosinas y gritando por el miedo.  
>Oye pobres chicos no podrán dormir en días-dijo freddie<br>Y? ya están los asientos libres-dijo sam  
>Bueno veamos la película-dijo freddie resignado<br>se sentaron y en lugar de ver la película comenzaron a besuquearse como todas las parejas de novios que estaban ahí. Al acabar de ver la película fueron a los licuados locos y finalmente entraron a el elevador de Bushwell plaza para llegar con carly.  
>En el elevador…<br>ahh entonces no me vas a comprar mi jamon-dijo sam molesta porque quería que freddie le comprara un jamon .  
>oye no te basto con lo que comiste en el cine y el licuado?-dijo freddie molesto<br>sabes que eres un idiota!-le grito molesta sam  
>y tu una histérica-dijo freddie molesto<br>tarado-dijo sam  
>tarada -respondió freddie<br>¡te odio!-dijo enojada sam  
>¡Te odio también!-dijo freddie molesto<br>Eres un baboso-dijo sam  
>Y tu una babosa -dijo freddie<br>¡sabes que no me hables mas!-dijo sam  
>Ok-dijo freddie cruzándose de brasos<br>Ok –dijo sam también cruzándose de brazos  
>Te amo- dijo freddie volteando a ver a sam<br>Yo te amo mas-dijo sam con voz dulce y una sonrisa. Empezaron a besuquearse entonces se paró el elevador porque alguien entraría…  
>Ahhhhhhhhhhh-grito la Sra. Benson al abrirse el elevador<br>Ahhhhhhh- gritaron sam y freddie al ver a la Sra. Benson  
>Continuara...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>espero k les haya gustado dejenme sus reviews by: vane ;)<strong>


	3. la señora benson se entera

**espero k les guste jjee muchas gracias por sus reviews para los que dicen ek la historia se parece a drake y josh pues me gusto esa pare y a copie pero de estos capitulos en adelate todas las ideas saldran de mi cabeza**

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al amor ay un solo paso o mejor dicho una pelea<br>**Capitulo 3: la sra. Benson se entera

Anteriormente…

Te amo- dijo freddie volteando a ver a sam  
>Yo te amo mas-dijo sam con voz dulce y una sonrisa. Empezaron a besuquearse entonces se paró el elevador porque alguien entraría…<br>Ahhhhhhhhhhh-grito la Sra. Benson al abrirse el elevador  
>Ahhhhhhh- gritaron sam y freddie al ver a la Sra. Benson<br>*

Pero que están haciendo?-gritaba la sra. b

Na..Nada es que sam tenía algo extraño en el cabello-dijo freddie muy nervioso

s..si y el solo me ayudaba a quitármelo de el cabello-dijo sam nerviosa

Eso no explica porque tenían las bocas pegadas, Fredward Benson te exijo una explicación-grito la Sra. b.

Este bien, sam y yo somos algo asi como novio y novia-dijo freddie

QUE USTEDES QUE!-grito la Sra. b

Lo que hoyo señora yo soy novia de freddie-dijo sam como lo mas obvio del mundo.

No te voy a permitir que salgas con una delincuente-dijo la Sra.b. en eso va pasando carly y los ve.

Que pasa aquí?-dice carly, en cuanto la sra. Benson ve a carly se aproxima a ella

Te culpo a ti muñequita-grito la sra. b

A mi?-dijo carly sin entender

Si, por tu culpa freddie se empezó a interesar en las niñas y ahora se interesa en una delincuente, y después en que será en una vagabunda?-dijo la sra. b muy enojada.

Y ahora tu nos vamos a casa a que tomes un baño antipiojos –le dijo la sra. b a freddie estirándolo por el brazo.

Te llamo luego amorcito-dijo freddie sonriéndole a sam mientras su madre lo estiraba por el brazo.

Claro bebe,- dijo sam sonriéndole

Oigan alguien me podría explicar que rayos sucede aquí? Y porque esa señora me grito-dijo carly confundida

Es que mi suegrita nos vio a su hijo y a mi besuqueándonos en el elevador-dijo sam sin darle importancia al asunto

Esa señora trata a freddie como un bebe y siempre me echa la culpa de que el ande con las chicas.

Si, esa señora esta loca-dijo sam

Bueno, quieres ir a comer tacos de spagueti a mi casa Spencer me mando por pepicola, vamos por la pepicola y después comemos los tacos de spagueti –dijo carly

Claro vamos-respondió sam

Carly y sam fueron por las pepicolas y después regresaron al apartamento de lo shay….

Spencer ya lle…dijo carly pero no termino de decirlo ya que vio un enorme taco en la sala

Hola hermanita-dijo spencer

Que es eso spencer?-dijo carly refiriéndose a el enorme taco

Es que cuando preparaba spagueti se me ocurrió hacer una escultura de un enorme taco de spageti –dijo spencer

Tan enorme-dijo sam

Bueno es que haci son las esculturas-dijo Spencer

Y ahora que comeremos-dijo sam molesta

Tranquila llame a la pizzería y encargue unas pizzas, oye y porque no los eh visto a freddie y a ti en todo el dia, siempre están aquí hasta parece que viven aquí-dijo spencer

Freddie y yo no la pasamos todo el dia en nuestra cita-dijo sam prendiendo el televisor

Ustedes en una cita?-dijo spencer confundido

Si, el y yo somos novios-dijo sam

Oigan ustedes dos se odiaban ayer en la mañana cuando me fui a pescar en la mañana con calceto-dijo Spencer

Si, después de que te fuiste y nos dejaste estudiando carly fue por licuados y nos quedamos los dos solos entonces comenzamos a pelear y digamos que terminamos la pelea como novios-dijo sam viendo drake y josh

mm.. cosas de adolescente-dijo Spencer ya que no comprendió

hey carly me puedo quedar aquí?-pregunto sam

porque?-pregunto carly

es que mama fue a california a recoger a mi prima Alejandra que se quedara a vivir un tiempo con nosotros porque quiere estudiar arte aquí en Seattle-dijo sam

claro, que dices tu spencer?-dijo carly

Seguro, cuántos años tiene tu prima?- Pregunto spencer

Tiene 23 años-dijo sam

y me la presentaras?-pregunto Spencer

si porque no, es linda y le gusta el arte, tal vez podrían ser amigos-dijo sam

genial cuando llegan?-pregunto spencer

el miércoles en la tarde, como a medio dia, pero si quieres te doy su numero ahora-dijo sam

Claro dámelo-dijo Spencer

Sam le dio el numero a Spencer y en cuanto se lo dio le llamo a la prima de sam he inmediatamente el y Alejandra la prima de sam se hicieron amigos, comieron la pizza y después llego freddie

Que hay chicos?-pregunto freddie entrando a el apartamento

Hey fradwardo ya me contaron que tienes nueva novia-dijo Spencer gritando desde la cocina mientras hablaba por el celular con la prima de sam

Si y una muy linda-freddie dijo mirándola

Aww que lindo-dijo sam

Y tu madre te baño?-pregunto carly

No, no la deje y casi le da un infarto cuando me negué, pero por favor ya tengo 16 –dijo freddie

Y que tal su cita hoy en la mañana?-pregunto carly

Algo bien-dijo freddie

Algo bien?-pregunto carly

Si, algo sam me hizo comprarle unas palomitas tamaño familiar, una soda extra grande, caramelos, gomitas de osos panda , un licuado de 15 dolares y después quería que le comprara un jamon entero- dijo freddie

Wow, sam dejaste a freddie sin un quinto ahora que te comprara cuando vallamos a la cita doble mañana?-dijo carly

Cita doble-dijeron sam y freddie al mismo tiempo

Si, mañana iremos al parque acuático en una cita doble tu con freddie y yo con Adam-dijo carly

Tu nos arreglaste una doble cita?-dijo sam

Si ,y además saldré con adam-dijo carly

Adam?, no es el chico que fue a la webicon y que todos los fans empezaron a atacar-pregunto freddie

Si, ahora le dije que tu y sam son pareja entonces le propuse ir en una cita doble con el y con ustedes y el acepto, además creo que es muy lindo y ya no esta enojado por dejarlo amarrado con la extensión mientras todos los fans lo golpeaban-dijo carly

Bueno me encantan los parques acuaticos-dijo sam-pero me prestaras un traje de baño?-pregunto sam a carly

Porque?-dijo carly

Mama intento ponerse el mio y lo rompió-dijo sam

Tu madre intento ponerse tu traje de baño?-dijo carly incrédula

Si, al parecer el doctor que le hizo la supuesta liposucción la estafo-dijo sam

Esta bien te prestare un traje de baño-dijo carly

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado! dejenme sus reviews! by:vane<strong>


	4. el parque acuatico

**bueno primero k nada muchas gracias a todos los k mandan sus reviews bueno mejor lean...**

* * *

><p><strong>Del odio al <strong>**amor ay un solo paso o mejor dicho una pelea  
><strong>Capitulo 4: el parque acuatico

Anteriormente…

Mama intento ponerse el mio y lo rompió-dijo sam

Tu madre intento ponerse tu traje de baño?-dijo carly incrédula

Si, al parecer el doctor que le hizo la supuesta liposucción la estafo-dijo sam

Esta bien te prestare un traje de baño-dijo carly

Al dia siguiente en la mañana

Spencer!-grito carly

Que pasa porque gritas-decia spencer con su celular en la mano

No has hecho nada de comer-dijo carly molesta

Estaba hablando con Alejandra-dijo spencer

La prima de sam?-dijo carly

Si ella, tenemos muchas cosas en común-dijo spencer

Me alegra pero que vamos a comer ahora?-dijo carly

Tranquila como sabia que te enojarías encare comida tailandesa-dijo spencer

Del restauran thai, me encanta esa comida-dice carly emocionada

Y ya despertó la pequeña carnívora?-dijo spencer

No aun sigue dormida, sabias que estuvo en video chat con freddie hasta las 1:30 de la madrugada-dijo carly

Enserio?, que locos-dijo spencer

Mira quien habla de locura, el que habla con una chica hasta las 3:30 de la madrugada y aun sige hablando-dijo carly

Y? ella es linda-dijo spencer

Ya la viste en fotografía?-pregunto carly

Si y es linda-dijo Spencer mostrándole la foto que tenía en su perfil de splashface (Alejandra la prima de sam se revelara en el próximo capítulo cuando llegue a Seattle)

Si, es linda como es que se fijo en ti?-pregunto carly a Spencer

Ya te lo dije tenemos cosas en común-dijo spencer

Como que?-pregunto carly

Bueno, nos gusta la comida tailandesa, amamos el arte, ella dejo la escuela de leyes para ser artista igual que yo, los dos tuvimos problemas con las bromas en secundaria, a los dos nos obsesiona el pack-rat, y se rie de mis chiste carly, ella se rie de mis chistes ninguna de las chicas con las que e estado se a reído de mis chistes-dijo spencer emocionado

Wow esos si son muchas cosas en común-dijo carly sorprendida, de repente entra Gibby

GIBBY-dice Gibby (como en ilost my mind)

Hola Gibby-dijo carly

Que hay-dice Gibby

Nada, oye mas tarde iremos al parque acuático quieres ir-pregunto carly

Seguro, quien ira-pregunto Gibby

Iremos en citas, sam y freddie y adam y yo-respondio carly

Sam y freddie?, pero ellos se odian-dijo Gibby incrédulo

Si. Pues ahora son novios y se aman-dice carly como lo ma obio del mundo

El mundo esta cada vez mas loco, como sea puedo llevar a Tasha-dijo Gibby

Si, porque no iremos en citas-dijo carly en eso sam baja las escaleras

Oye a que hora te levantaste?-dijo sam soñolienta

No se talvez no te diste cuenta porque te quedaste en video chat con freddie hasta la una y media de la mañana-dijo carly

Como sea donde esta la comida-pregunto sam

Spencer estuvo hablando con tu prima y aun sige hablando asi que ordeno comida tailandesa-dijo carly

Bueno a comer-dijo sam

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer la comida tailandesa incluso spencer que seguía hablando con Alejandra, de pronto tocaron la puerta…

Pase-dijo carly

Que hay chicos listos para irnos a el parque acuático-dijo freddie quien acababa de llegar

Oye que tienes en el rostro-pregunto sam

Le dije a mama que iría al parque acuático y me puso la botella entera de bloqueador-dijo freddie

11:30 am…

Ya vino Adam por nosotros Spencer nos vemos, ya nos vamos a el parque acuático-dijo carly

En el auto de Adam…

Y ya traen sus bikinis chicas-pregunto Adam

Si los compramos en bellibra –dijo carly

Oye quien es la chica que viene besuqueándose con Gibby?-pregunto Adam

Es tasha la novia de Gibby-dijo sam

Y como porque esta con el?-pregunto Adam

Nadie lo sabe-dijo freddie

Llegaron a el parque acuático y los chicos y chicas se fueron a poner sus trajes de baño…

Chicas ya salgan llevan 15 minutos metidas en los vestidores-decia adam que estaba desesperado por la tardanza de las chicas.

Ya casi estamos listas, o quieren k salgamos solo con la parte de debajo de vikini?-grito carly desde los vestidores.

En eso los 3 chicos se miraron a los ojos -SI SALGAN YA!-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo muy emocionados y con una gran sonrisa

Que pervertidos, me lo esperaba de Gibby y adam pero de ti freddie-dijo sam desde los vestidores.

En eso salen las tres chicas, carly con un bikini blanco de 2 piezas, sam con un bikini morado estraple de de dos piezas y tasha con un bikini rosa de una pieza, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando las vieron. Todos se divirtieron mucho hasta que…

No sam, vamos me voy a matar, no lo agas, acaso te quieres quedar sin novio-dijo freddie asustado ya que sam quería que se deslizara por un tobogán muy alto(es el mas alto de la foto)

Ay no seas bebe-dijo sam aventando a freddie

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -decía freddie mientras caía

Pobre freddie, mejor baja antes de que se empiece a ahogar y una chica linda quiera darle respiración boca a boca-dijo carly

QUE!, nadie toca a mi hombre, ahhhhhh-dijo sam cayendo del tobogán

Abajo una chica trataba de darle respiración boca a boca a freddie ya que no reaccionaba

Aléjate de mi hombre hermana-dijo sam saltando sobre la chica que quería darle respiración boca a boca a freddie, entonces sam le dio respiración boca a boca

Oye jamás me vuelas a aventar de el tobogán mas alto-dijo freddie tosiendo

Lo intentare-dijo sam

Con tasha y gibby….

Ay osito! Me da miedo aventarme por el tobogán(el de color blanco abajo del mas grande)-dijo tasha.

No te preocupes súbete en mis hombros yo te llevo-dijo Gibby, después de eso se aventaron por el tobogán y al caer a el agua chocaron con una viejita como de 80 años y Gibby tuvo que darle respiración de boca a boca hasta que epezo a respirar

Mi héroe- dijo tasha al ver que Gibby salvaba a la anciana.

Con carly y adam

Vamos carly acaso nunca as bajado de un tobogán como este (el azul de la foto)-dijo adam

Si una vez cuando vine con papa Spencer tenia como 13 y yo tenía 5 años y luego Spencer me aventó del tobogán asi que me da miedo-dijo carly asustada.

No te preocupes si te ahogas yo te dare respiración boca a boca-dijo Adam con una sonrisa

De acurdo-dijo carly mientras se aventaba agarrada de la mano con Adam

Al bajar adam empezó a ahogarse asi que carly le tuvo que dar respiración boca a boca

Y tu eras el que iba a salvarme- dijo carly a Adam en tono burlón

Después de unas horas los chicos se reunieron para comer algo…

Que rica carne-decia sam

Y como les fue a ustedes chicos?-pregunto carly

Bien, hasta que sam intento matarme lanzándome de ese gran tobogán-dijo freddie algo molesto.

Superalo yo me lance y no estaba muriendo, como alghien- dijo sam mirando a freddie

Gibby es un héroe-dijo tasha con una sonrisa

Asi, porque?-dijo carly

El y yo bajamos por un tobogán y golpeamos por accidente a una anciana de 80 años, empezó a ahogarse asi que Gibby le dio respiración boca a boca y la salvo-dijo tasha mirando a Gibby con una gran sonrisa

Asi, pues yo salve a adam de morir ahogado-dijo carly, entonces todos rieron

Que, que tiene de malo, freddie a ti te salvo sam-dijo adam

Si, pero ella fue la que me arrojo en cambio tu bajaste con ella y en lugar de que tu la salvaras ella termino salvándote-dijo freddie burlonamente

Como sea-dijo adam

Terminaron de comer jugaron boleibol un rato hasta que sam le dio un balonazo accidentalmente a la anciana de 80 años que salvo Gibby y tuvieron que llamar al 911 y el dueño los saco del parque.

En el auto de adam, de regreso a el apartamento de carly

Genial, tenias que darle a la anciana-dijo carly molesta

Ay ya supérenlo-dijo sam en cuanto suena su teléfono

*conversación por teléfono*

Sam: hola

Pam(mama de sam): hola sam que tal te la has pasado

Sam: genial y entonces regresas hasta el miércoles?

Pam:no llegaremos mañana como a medio dia, oye sabes con quien se la pasa Alejandra pegada al teléfono celular?

Sam:si con spencer creo que serán muy buenos amigos

Pam:bueno quizá, tengo que colgar nos vemos mañana

Sam: si adiós

*fin de la coversacion*

Quien era?-dijo freddie celosamente

Bajale celosito, era mi madre-dijo sam

Oh-dijo freddie avergonzado

Y que decía-pregunto carly

Mañana llegara con Alejandra-dijo sam

Genial spencer se pondrá muy feliz-dijo carly

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero k les aya gustado eh jeje dejenme sus reviews sobre k les parecio esta parte adios by:vane ;)<strong>


	5. la llegada de alejandra

**bueno gracias x leer ai k aki esta el siguiente**

* * *

><p>Del odio al amor ay un solo paso o mejor dicho pelea<p>

Capitulo 5:la llegada de Alejandra

Anteriormente….

Bajale celosito, era mi madre-dijo sam

Oh-dijo freddie avergonzado

Y que decía-pregunto carly

Mañana llegara con Alejandra-dijo sam

Genial spencer se pondrá muy feliz-dijo carly

Llegando a el apartamento de lo Shay carly le dijo a Spencer que al día siguiente llegaría Alejandra lo cual emociono mucho a Spencer y fue con calceto para que le vendiera unos calcetines con luz para regalárselos a Alejandra

Cielos spencer le regalara a Alejandra calcetas?-pregunto sam

Si, al parecer le gusta las cosas que brillan a tu prima-dijo carly

Eso no lo sabia, sabia que ela era algo asi como rara –dijo sam

En eso entra la señora Benson….

Que tal suegrita-dijo sam recostda en el sillón

No vengo a hablar contigo delincuentita-dijo la señora Benson

Delincuentita?-dijo sam por la forma de expresarse de la señora Benson

Ma, que sucede-pregunto freddie

Hijo tengo que salir a nueva york porque tu tia Jennifer tiene sarpullido asquerosamente con ampollas-dijo la señora Benson

Espero que en el tiempo que salga no cambies tu comportamiento como el comportamiento como el de tu criminalística novia-dijo la señora Benson mirando a sam

Oiga p0orque en cualquier oportunidad me insulta ¿porque me odia?-dijo sam reclamando,

Mira niñita no es como que te odie-dijo la señora Benson

Entonces no me odia-dijo sam

Si, si te odio-dijo la señora Benson

No comprendo-dijo sam

Mira te odio porque sales con mi bebe-dijo la señora benson

Sin ofender pero su "bebe" es un hombre-dijo sam haciendo comillas en hombre

Es cierto madre-dijo freddie

Bueno el caso es que saldré y te quedaras aquí, donde esta tu hermano-dijo la señora Benson a freddie y luego le pregunto a carly

Salió a comprar algo pero claro freddie se puede quedar aquí –dijo carly

Muy bien hasta luego mi freddie, carly y por supuesto la pequeña delincuente, samantha puckett-dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir

Tu madre esta es rara-dijo sam

Y la tuya que-dijo freddie

La mia esta loca-dijo sam

Y cual es la diferencia-dijo freddie

Oye si vas a empezar con tu actitud, mejor nos vemos-dijo sam saliendo

Su relación no es muy buena-dijo carly

Porque lo dices por el hecho de que peleamos por cualquier cosa-dijo freddie

Si, y que no son para nada compatibles-dijo carly

Pero la amo-dijo freddie

Cuidado freddie amar es una palabra muy fuerte, quizá no es lo que sientes-dijo carly

No, yo deberas la amo-dijo freddie

Y que pasa si ella no lo siente en verdad y ya se aburrió de ti-dijo carly

No había pensado en eso quizá tengas razón ire a hablar con ella quizá lo mejor sea terminar-dijo freddie triste, en eso llega Spencer

Hola hermanita-dijo Spencer

Hoa spens-dijo carly desanimada

Porque tan desanimada-dijo Spencer

Esque habla con freddie y dijo que quizá trminaria con sam y lo peor esque yo lo lleve a dar ese paso-dijo carly

Como que lo levaste a ese paso-dijo Spencer

Si, le dije que si no se llevaban tan bien quizá deverian terminar porqu fue una relación muy apresurada-dijo carly

Bueno esa es su decisión-dijo Spencer

Mientras tanto freddie buscaba a sam pero no la encontraba, la busco en su casa, en casa de carly, incluso en la salida de emrgenicia entonces empezó a llover y freddie se refugio en un árbol, cuando de pronto vio a sam correr por la lluvia

Sam, sam!-grito freddie para que sam la escuchara

Que quires freddie?-dijo sam con cierta indiferencia

Te eh estado buscando por todas partes-dijo freddie

Pues ya me encontraste-dijo sam indiferentemente

Quiero hablar contigo-dijo freddie

Sobre que-dijo sam

Sobre nosotros-dijo freddie

Que hay con eso-dijo sam

Siento que quizá no deveriamos estar juntos-dijo freddie

Me estas terminando-dijo sam casi llorando

No es que no te quiera es…decía freddie pero sam o interrumpió

Si esa estúpida historia ya me la se "no eres tu soy yo" eso ibas a decirme no es asi-dijo sam llorando

No iba a decirte eso-dijo freddie

A no? Entonces que-pregunto sam

Es solo creo que tu y yo peleamos mucho y somos totalmente incompatibles es decir yo te amo pero quizá tu no sientes lo mismo que yo sie…-decia freddie pero sam lo beso

Como pueds decir que yo no siento lo mismo que tu si por esa razón te eh estado evadiendo por miedo a que me terminaras-decia sam rompiendo en llanto

Esque yo creia que tu no sntias lo mismo que yo siento por ti-dijo freddie

Te amo-dijo sam

También te amo-dijo freddie después se besaron bajo la lluvia

Al dia siguiente en casa de los shay tocaban la puerta

Debe ser Alejandra –dijo Spencer bajando corriendo de su cuarto y abriendo la puerta

Hola Spencer soy Alejandra-dijo Alejandra

Wow eres mas hermosa que la de la foto-dijo Spencer dándole un abrazo y en eso vajaban las chicos

Prima Alejandra –dijo sam corriendo a abrazarla

Prima sammy-dijo alejandra abrazandola

Wow mira como has cambiado-dijo sam

Yo eh cambiado? Tu has cambiado-dijo Alejandra

Supongo que conociste a Spencer-dijo sam

Si muy apuesto-dijo Alejandra mirándola coqutamente

Asi que soy apuesto-dijo Spencer

Asi es Y tu tienes novio sam, supongo que siendo tan linda debes tener-dijo Alejandra

Si, tengo un novio-dijo sam

Es apuesto-dijo Alejandra

Freddie apuesto?-dijo carly riéndose pero solo ella se reia

A mi me parece apuesto, asi como a Alejandra le parece apuesto Spencer –dijo sam

Bueno ya –dijo carly

Hola chicas como amanecieron-dijo freddie que se acababa de despertar

Te despertaste tarde mi amor-dijo sam

Lose, quien es ella-dijo freddie

Ah es mi prima Alejandra, Alejandra mi novio freddie-dijo sam

Un gusto en conocerte-dijo freddie

El gusto es mio freddie ers afortunado de haber robado el corazón de sam-dijo Alejandra

Si lo se-dijo abrazandola

Bien porque no vamos a almorzar a algún lado yo invito-dijo Spencer, después todos s fueron a un restaurante

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>dejenme sus reviews porfA! by vane<strong>


	6. problemas

**okay aki esta el siguiente espero lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>DEL ODIO AL AMOR AY UN PASO O MEJOR DICHO PELEA<p>

Capitulo 6: problemas

Anteriormente…

Ah es mi prima Alejandra, Alejandra mi novio freddie-dijo sam

Un gusto en conocerte-dijo freddie

El gusto es mio freddie ers afortunado de haber robado el corazón de sam-dijo Alejandra

Si lo se-dijo abrazandola

Bien porque no vamos a almorzar a algún lado yo invito-dijo Spencer, después todos s fueron a un restaurante

En el restaurante…

Esta comida es muy buena-dijo sam

Lo es que tipo de comida es-dijo Spencer

Creo que es china-dijo freddie

Acaso importa es comida-dijo carly

Y dime Spencer que es lo que te inspiro para ser artista-dijo Alejandra

Pues quería expresarme libremente y en la escuela de derecho no me dejaban ser expresivo y expontaneo.

Oh eso sin duda es interesante, sabes mi madre quería que o estudiara administración de empresas , pero decidi ser artista wow es increíble las cosas que tenemos en común –dijo Alejandra

Esta platica me aburre, amorcito que te parece si vamos a el parque y me compras un rico helado-dijo sam

Seguro, vamos cariño-dijo freddie levantándose y yéndose con sam al parque

Si, déjenme aquí como si no existiera-dijo carly sarcásticamente

En el parque ….

Cómprame un heladito-dijo sam haciendo puchero

Si mi amorcito-dijo freddie

Freddie, eres tu?-dijo una chica

No, no me debes de estar confundiendo-dijo freddie nerviosamente

Freddie quien es-dijo sam

No, no se yo no la conozco-dijo freddie nerviosamente

Si, si me conoces soy la hermana de Taylor, soy madelyn-dijo esa chica

No, no, yoo, yo no conozco a ninguna Taylor –dijo freddie tartamudeando al principio

Si, si la conoces, tu eras el…-decia madelyn, pero fue interrumpida por freddie

Oh mira la hora sam vamos por tu helado-dijo freddie

Espera, quien es esa tal Taylor-dijo sam

No, no se yo no se quien sea-dijo freddie nervioso

Bueno, te voy a creer vámonos-dijo sam

Adiós freddie-dijo madelyn

Ya en el parque comiendo su helado

Oye y si no la conoces como supo tu nombre-dijo sam

Ahm…am…ahmm.. debe ser por icarly-dijo freddie nerviosamente

Si, seguro debe ser por eso-dijo sam

Con Spencer y Alejandra…

Y entonces tu novio te dejo solo porque te gustaba usar vestidos de gala, a mi me paso lo mismo, pero por usar esmoquin, no un vestido-dijo Spencer

Wow, es increíble las cosas en común que tenemos, sabes una vez ize un gato de botellas de platico-dijo Alejandra

Yo hice un robot con botellas-dijo Spencer soprendido

Y además una vez fui la asistente de un dentista-dijo Alejandra

Enserio?, yo igual-dijo Spencer

Wow, no puedo creer lo aburrido que me la estoy pasando, creo que estoy a punto de vomitar de aburrimiento-dijo carly aburida

Y sabes una vez incendie el cuarto de mi hermano –dijo Alejandra

Yo también ince3ndie el cuarto de carly, wow cuantas cosas en común-dijo Spencer

Por favor alguien mátenme –dijo carly aburrida

Con sam y freddie…

Entoces vamos a ver una película-dijo freddie

Cual, y no me digas que vamos a ver guerra estelar, sabes que odio la película-dijo sam

Una de romance-dijo freddie coqueteando

Mejor una de terror, que tal si vamos a ver la de llamada perdida-dijo sam

Y si vemos, crepúsculo, esa película me da mucho miedo-dijo freddie

No seas niña freddie, se un hombre-dijo sam

Vamos, hay que ver crepúsculo, ya oi que ya salió amanecer-dijo freddie

Espera, te gusta ver esas películas?-dijo sam

Si, que a ti no?-dijo freddie

Ay, amorcito estas en el hollo –dijo sam

Eso era un no-dijo freddie y sam solo se rio

Algunas horas después en el apartamento de carly

Hola carly-dijo sam entrando a el apartamento

Donde se metieron tu y freddie, tuve que oir a tu prima hablar y hablar sobre cosas sn sentido con Spencer-dijo carly

Fuimos por un helado y después vimos crepusculo-dijo sam

Pero tu odias ese tipo de películas-dijo carly

Tuvimos que verla estábamos viendo la ultima llamada pero freddie no dejaba de gritar del miedo que tenia y nos corrieron de la sala asi que tuvimos que ver amanecer-dijo sam

Bueno y donde esta ahora-dijo carly

De seguro con su mama, me dijo que la iva a acompañar a su junta de padres agresivos-dijo sam

Bueno, pues creo que….-dijo carly pero la interrumpió alguien que tocaba la puerta del apartamento

Yo ambro-dijo sam abriendo la puerta

Tu eres sam-dijo una chica castaña

Si, asi es-dijo sam

Ah con que tu eres la zorra que le quita los novios a las personas-dijo esa chica

Que!-dijo sam

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews? BY:vanhe<strong>


	7. explicaciones

**holap bueno con respecto a los reviews lo sabran en este cap.**

* * *

><p>Del odio al amor solo hay un paso o mejor dicho pelea<p>

Capitulo 7: explicaciones

Anteriormente…

Tu eres sam-dijo una chica castaña

Si, asi es-dijo sam

Ah con que tu eres la zorra que le quita los novios a las personas-dijo esa chica

Que!-dijo sam

Si tu eres sam puckett la que me robo a freddie-dijo la chica yo no salía de mi impacto

Yo no te robe a freddie, freddie es mi novio-

Si porque me dejo por ti, el y yo eramos tan felices juntos hasta que un dia llego y me dijo que terminaría conmigo porque ya se había aburrido de mi y ya tenia una nueva chica y esa eres tu- dijo aquella chica

Espera, tu eres Taylor?-pregunte

Si asi es, freddie te conto de mi?-pregunto

No, freddie no me conto nada de ti es mas yo nisiquiera sabia que tenia novia, ese Benson me las va a pagar cuando lo vea no puedo creerlo, el otro dia nos encontramos a tu hermana madelyn y hablo con freddie, freddie dijo que no la conocía pero el se puso muy nervioso cuando la vio, ahora entiendo todo, freddie nos engaño a ambas-dije

Oh por dios es un completo desgraciado, pero se las va a ver con nosotras-dijo Taylor

Ho valla que lo ara-dije cruzando los brazos, en ese momento el traidor entro por la puerta y se quedo paralizado al vernos a Taylo mi juntas.

Hola…qui…quien es su…su amiga-decia freddie tartamudeando y muy nervioso

Es Taylor la chica que tu dijiste que no conocias-dije enojada

Y es cierto no la conozco, no se quien es ella-

Por favor freddie, no finjas tu me conoces muy bien –

No, no es cierto no se quien seas-

Ya freddie deja de fingir-dije arta

Pero esque no se de que me hablas-

QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YA LO SE TODO NO TIENES PORQUE SEGUIR MINTIENDOME!-dije gritando

No puedo creerlo primero me enamoras para que sea tu novia, después me terminas porque según tu ya no te interesaba mas y ahora engañas a sam y le mientes creía que te conocía pero ya veo que no-dijo taylo abrazandome mientras yo lloraba

Por favor freddie vete no te quiero ver-dije, el solo asintió y se fue

No crees que fuiste muy dura con freddie –dijo carly

Y de que lado estas tu-dije a carly

Lo siento, será mejor que valla por algo de beber-dijo carly saliendo

Yo siento lo que te dije antes-dijo Taylor

No te preocupes no tienes la culpa no sabias-

No es usual que diga esto pero podemos ser amigas-

Si claro ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa de qe aquel traicionero nos aya engañado a las dos-

PVO CARLY

Iba a la tienda cuando vi a alguien en la salida de emergencias y vi que era freddie entonces fui con el

Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal-dije

No estoy para que me sermonees –

No te estoy sermoneando pero freddie salir con dos chicas a la vez?-

No Sali con las dos a la vez Sali por un tiempo con Taylor pero luego sucedió lo de sam y la pelea y … pes no hicimos novios al dia siguiente termine con Taylor y eso fue lo que paso-

Pues no deviste haberte echo novia a sam si ya tenias una, y como es eso que tenias novia y no nos dijiste-dije sentándome a un lado

Pues, no les dije nada porque no quería que nadie se enterara, conoci a Taylor en las clases de cerámica con las que voy con mi mama y entonces me gusto semanas después no hicimos novios por eso el otro dia cuando mi mama nos vio en el elevador se enojo porque ella sabia lo mio con Taylor –

Pues no debiste hacerlo-

Lo se ahora perdi a sam-

No todo esta perdido, puedes recuperarla-

Como?-

Bueno diciéndole lo que en verdad paso-

Pero ella no me lo creerá-

Pues tienes que intentarlo –dije mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole de pronto no se porque pero nuestros labios estaban unidos, no estábamos besando

NO PUEDO CREER ESTO!-dijo sam gritando

PVO SAM

Estaba llorando un rato

Vamos sam hombres hay muchos, porque no vamos a comprar un licuado-dijo Taylor

Tienes trazon no vale la pena llorar por el-

Bien vamos-dijo ella salimos del apartamento de freddie e íbamos hacia el acensor cuando vi a carly a freddie besarse entonces me hacer que

NO PUEDO CREER ESTO!-dije gritando

Sam, no es lo que parece-dijo carly

no te creo, creía que eras mi amiga-

sam de verdad no es lo que parece-dijo freddie

tu te callas maldito mentiroso, primero Taylor luego yo ahora carly? Quien eres? Ya NO SE SI TODO LO QUE CONOCIA DE TI FUE VERDAD!-dije gritando y saliendo por las escaleras de emergencia, iba corriendo muy rápido hasta que llegue al lobby escuche a carly a freddie hablarme pero n hice caso segui corriendo

sam cuidado-escuche a Taylor gritar y cuando me di cuenta un auto se me vino encima solo rcuerdo rodar por el parabrisas y después todo se volvió osuro

continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews? o ¿me odian demasiaso? by vanhe<strong>


	8. sueño o realidad

**se que me odian por no publicar rapido, pero pues mejor lean..**

* * *

><p>Del odio al amor hay un solo paso o mejor dicho pelea<p>

Capitulo 8: sueño o realidad?

Anteriorment3…

tu te callas maldito mentiroso, primero Taylor luego yo ahora carly? Quien eres? Ya NO SE SI TODO LO QUE CONOCIA DE TI FUE VERDAD!-dije gritando y saliendo por las escaleras de emergencia, iba corriendo muy rápido hasta que llegue al lobby escuche a carly a freddie hablarme pero n hice caso segui corriendo

sam cuidado-escuche a Taylor gritar y cuando me di cuenta un auto se me vino encima solo rcuerdo rodar por el parabrisas y después todo se volvió osuro

PVO SAM

Desperté en un lugar blanco muy brillante y yo traía un vestido blanco como una bata de dormir pero corta hasta las rodillas.

Al fin despiertas-dijo una niña como de cuatro años rubia con ojos azules

Y tu eres?-

A perdón soy Eby tu angel –

Disculpa? Ángel? Como es eso?-

Soy tu angel que te cuida para guiarte-

Pues creo que hasta hora, no has hecho un buen trabajo-dije riendo

No, por que tu nunca me haces caso, yo solo estoy para guiarte pero tu no me dejas-

De que hablas?-

Mira, cada vez que haces algo malo yo trato de evitarlo-

No creo que hagas un buen trabajo-dije sonriente

Ese es el punto, cada vez que tu haces algo malo, antes de hacerlo, no escuchas un vocecilla que te dice que no lo hagas-

Espera, esa vocecilla eres tu?-

Si, pero contigo nunca puedo lidiar-

Oye, me estas diciendo que nunca escucho-

Si –

Oye no tienes dere… espera tienes razón-admití

Si lo se, como antes de que estuvieras aquí, si hubieras escuchado a freddie o carly no estarías aquí.

Ni me hables de esos dos traidores-espete con cierto odio

No fue del todo su culpa, sabes-

De que patrañas me hablas?-

Deberías venir conmigo, vamos-dijo tomando mi mano

De pronto todo se ilumino y estábamos en la casa de carly freddie y carly esban palticando algo

Pueden vernos?-

No, asi que por una vez en tu vida pon atención-

De acuerdo-

Oye si vas a empezar con tu actitud, mejor nos vemos-dije yo saliendo de ahí, esperen recuerdo ese dia fue un dia antes de la llegada de mi prima

Su relación no es muy buena-dijo carly

Porque lo dices por el hecho de que peleamos por cualquier cosa-dijo freddie

Si, y que no son para nada compatibles-dijo carly

Pero la amo-dijo freddie

Cuidado freddie amar es una palabra muy fuerte, quizá no es lo que sientes-dijo carly

No, yo deberas la amo-dijo freddie

Y que pasa si ella no lo siente en verdad y ya se aburrió de ti-dijo carly

No había pensado en eso quizá tengas razón ire a hablar con ella quizá lo mejor sea terminar-dijo freddie triste.

Espera ella trato de separarnos?-

Asi es, no es tan buena amiga como parece-dijo Eby

Pero aun asi, y Taylor?-

Ven vamos a ver otra cosa- dijo tomando mi mano y mostrándome otro lugar, era la escalera de incendios y vi a carly entra a donde el estaba

Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal-dijo carly a freddie

No estoy para que me sermonees –respondio

No te estoy sermoneando pero freddie salir con dos chicas a la vez?-

No Sali con las dos a la vez Sali por un tiempo con Taylor pero luego sucedió lo de sam y la pelea y … pes no hicimos novios al dia siguiente termine con Taylor y eso fue lo que paso-

Pues no deviste haberte echo novia a sam si ya tenias una, y como es eso que tenias novia y no nos dijiste-dijo carly sentándose a un lado de freddie

Pues, no les dije nada porque no quería que nadie se enterara, conoci a Taylor en las clases de cerámica con las que voy con mi mama y entonces me gusto semanas después no hicimos novios por eso el otro dia cuando mi mama nos vio en el elevador se enojo porque ella sabia lo mio con Taylor –

Pues no debiste hacerlo-

Lo se ahora perdi a sam-

No todo esta perdido, puedes recuperarla-

Como?-

Bueno diciéndole lo que en verdad paso-

Pero ella no me lo creerá-

Pues tienes que intentarlo –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a freddie y después lo beso

Espera ella lo beso-dije apresuradamente

Si, asi es a ella le gusta freddie-

Que!, pero ella nunca dijo nada-

Esque ella no lo sabe-

De que hablas-

A ella le gusa freddie inconciente mente-

Me dejaste igual-

Aff , ella cree que solo es atracción fisica por todo lo que el ah cambiado pero en realidad esta enamorada de el, pero ella no se ah dado cuenta-

Por eso ella hizo todo eso que me mostraste?-

Si, ella hizo todo eso para separarte de el inconscientemente claro, pero aun asi lo hizo-

oh por dios! Y así se hace llamar mi amiga-

ven te mostrare esto último antes de regresar- dijo Eby tomando mi mano y llevándome a un cuarto de hospital donde estaba yo acostada y freddie tomándome la mano y llorando

sam, sam te prometo que si despiertas te dejare en paz si asi tu lo deseas, pero por favor no te mueras, despierta… exclamo freddie llorando

voy a morirá-dije al verme acostada en esa camilla golpeada, con un collarín, muchos cables por todas partes y una cosa en mi nariz para respirar supongo

no, pero estas en coma-

que! Cuanto tiempo estaré así?-

Has estado hací por casi 5 meses-

que! Pe... pero yo acabo de despertar-

si te tardaste mucho, sabes el esta llorando suplicándote que despiertes porque le dijeron esta tarde a tu madre que te desconectarían por que no has avanzado nada-

que! Tengo que despertar, espera como lo hago?-

es fácil, ven vamos-dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome al lugar donde desperté

solo tienes que acotarte y pensar en lo que quieres en este caso regresar-

esta bien- dije recostándome

fue un gusto conocerte, y recuerda para la próxima hazle caso a esa vocecilla que te habla, recuerda que soy yo-

esta bien-dije para luego acostarme y despertar….

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews? by:vanessa<strong>


End file.
